TAKE IT AWAY
by Pchanny
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH; WARNING! SLASH FIC!   Josh is going through some hard times and looks for comfort in the one captain he knows and trusts.  AndyxJosh


WARNING: Mature fic! Based on the DEADLIEST CATCH show this is a M/M SLASH fic which means the story involves two men in a sexual situation. Don't like then DON'T READ! Flamers will be called out! NOT FOR MINORS! 18 years and older only! This is a story between Andy/Josh. ENJOY! Please Review! :D

With the end of the season already here, the men who were fresh from leaving there boats take a seat at their local bar.

The Deadliest Catch captains surround each other with stories of near death experiences to pranks that were played by the Time Bandit brothers.

Also there was Phil's son Josh. His younger brother was there earlier but had left with a bar patron when she made it clear that she was attracted to the younger Harris brother. Josh on the other hand was still wheeling from the death of his father and the failure of getting any fishing done this season.

He had also found himself growing close to the Time Bandit captains John and Andy.

It was no secret that the Harris boys were going through a lot.

Everybody instantly jumped in to help the boy's get through what has proved to be the most difficult times in their lives.

There is more laughter as the men order another round of shots.

Taking the shot with no problem, Josh slams the drink down and laughs.

"WHEW! BARTENDER! I'll…I'll have ANOTHER! YEAH!"

The men laugh at Josh's sloppiness.

John walks over and puts an arm around Josh.

"Hey? You alright?"

"Pffft! YEAH! I'm here to party!"

"Yeah well some of us are heading out. You staying?"

"Yeah I'm staying."

Patting him on the back John walks over to his brother.

"I'll see ya later brotha!"

Andy puts down his drink to acknowledge that his older brother was leaving.

"Where you going?"

"Sig needs some help on his boat and I promised I go by to check it out."

"You leaving to Sig?"

"Yeah, I want to get this taken care before you guys leave on Thursday."

John taking the opportunity leans over to hug his brother to whisper,

"Watch him OK? Don't let him get too sloppy. All he needs is for somebody to record him and post it all over the internet."

Returning the hug Andy smiles and nods his head.

"I got it covered. See you tomorrow. Be safe."

John and Sig head out leaving Andy to babysit Josh.

As the night grew Andy can see that Josh was now getting too sloppy so he takes the initiative to call it a night.

"ANOTHER DRINK BAR GUY!"

Andy looks at the bartender and shakes his head in a 'no' gesture.

He sits right next to Josh and takes the drink he was just about to finish away from him.

"Come on Josh. It's time to leave."

"What? Why? We JUST got here."

"Seriously? Dude we've been here for about 4 hours. Come on."

When he tries to lift the boy out of his chair he feels his hand pushed away.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Andy sighs knowing that this was now going to get annoying.

"Josh, you're drunk. I can't leave you here. Let's go before I get pissed."

"Oh! Oh is that a threat! I mean what? What are YOU going to do? Huh?"

Andy stands there and looks at him before grabbing his jacket and leaves.

Confused Josh grabs his stuff and sways out of the bar.

Outside he sees Andy heading to the car.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Oh yes I can and I will."

"HILLSTRAND!"

Reaching for some snow on the floor he throws it at Andy.

Hitting him on the back hard, Andy slowly turns around giving Josh a pissed off look.

"What the hell?"

Rushing forward, Andy simply steps aside causing Josh to fall and land face first in the snow.

Andy lets out a laugh.

"That's what you get Josh."

Josh pushes himself up and wipes the snow off his face. Josh begins to laugh as well.

"Fuck you."

"Let's get outta here."

The pair gets in the car and head back to Andy 'ship the Time Bandit.

While driving Andy can't help but look over and see Josh knocked out and leaning against the closed window.

It hurt him to see both Josh and Jake at each other's throats. He could never imagine being like that with his brothers.

They needed each other now more than ever.

"Man Phil, your boys need you."

They get to the boat.

Looking over he gives Josh a small shake.

"Josh? Josh."

The boy begins to stretch and wipe his eyes.

"What?"

"We're here."

Josh sits there and moans as he gets out of the car.

"Come here. I don't need you falling into the water."

He puts his arm around the slightly smaller sailor and leads him into the boat.

"John's staying over at the Northwestern so you can stay in his room tonight."

Andy opens the door and leads Josh inside.

"Alright brotha, you sit right there. I'm going to take quick shower."

"Your…your leaving me?"

Josh appeared to have a sad look on his face, but all Andy could do was laugh at the question.

"No! I'm taking a shower dude. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me."

Josh had reached up and grabs Andy by the collar pulling him into an awkward hug.

Andy had nearly stumbled on top of the other man if he hadn't grabbed onto the wall.

"Josh! Quit it. Now you're being silly. Go to John's room and get some sleep."

He pulls himself off from Josh's grip and heads into the bathroom.

Leaving Josh to sober up he removes his clothes and jumps into the hot shower awaiting him.

Standing there was the best feeling. The season had beaten and worn out his body that any relief from the pain was welcoming.

Unfortunately like all good times it comes to an end rather quickly.

He turns off the water and steps out into the now steam filled room.

Grabbing a towel he dries his hair.

He wraps the towel around his waist and steps out.

Looking around he notices that Josh is no longer in the kitchen.

Shrugging his shoulders he heads into his room to dry up.

Removing the towel he once again begins to dry his hair.

Turning around he gasps.

"Shit!"

There by the door is Josh.

"Josh you fucking scared me man!"

He had a drunken stare to him. Andy was starting to get nervous. He removes the towel from his head to once again wrap it around his waist.

Josh lets out a small laugh. Then he proceeds to lick his lips.

"This might sound stupid, but I never noticed how beautiful you were Andy."

Josh steps into the room to only turn around and lock the door.

"Josh what are you doing?"

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him he strolls forward so that we has close enough to touch him.

Looking up Josh asks,

"Nervous?"

Andy laughs,

"YES!"

Lifting his index finger Josh traces his fingers over the man's exposed chest.

"You shouldn't be."

Taking a deep breath, Andy closes his eyes to the touch.

"Josh…you're drunk."

"Am I?"

He takes another step closer and places a soft tender kiss on his cheek.

Andy grabs the boy by the wrists and looks him in the eye.

"Josh, listen to me. You're drunk. You need to go to sleep."

Josh gives the man a pleading look.

"I need this Andy. Please…please don't turn me away."

Loosening his grip Andy tries one last time to reason with him.

"Josh you don't know what you're doing. Trust me when I say you don't want this."

"But I do. I want you."

He wraps his arms around the older man's neck and places his lips against the others.

Andy keeps his hands to the side refusing to hold Josh. That would only show the boy that he was accepting his actions.

Pulling away from his lips Josh places his lips close to Andy's ear and whispers,

"I know you want this to. Just for tonight. It'll be our little secret."

Easy for Josh to say. Andy had no excuse. He was sober.

Josh returns his lips back to those of the Time Bandit's captain.

Hesitant, Andy looks over at the lock door.

He ponders for a moment and before he knew it he had opened his mouth willingly taking the other man's tongue in his mouth.

Josh lets out a little laugh.

Andy wraps his arms around the thin frame and pulls him closer.

Josh slowly pulls away.

He takes a moment to look and observe the captain's face.

Andy appeared nervous and trying to read him which is exactly what he was doing.

Smiling Josh places a kiss on his cheek. He angles himself to Andy's neck. Licking his lips he begins to suckle his neck.

Pressing his lips hard against each other Andy cursed himself.

A hard nibble causes him to let out a yelp.

"Ugh!"

Josh was so excited from the reaction that he does it once more, but this time it promps Andy to pull away.

"Josh I can't. No marks please."

Nodding Josh pulls the man into a seductive kiss.

Andy was now in a daze. He had to wonder if Josh had done this before with another man. He knew exactly how to rile him up.

He had forced the captain to sit on the edge of the bed as he straddled himself to his lap. He removes himself of his shirt and wife beater.

"Josh…"  
>Placing and index finger on his lips he comforts the captain with his words.<p>

"Shhh…our little secret."

It's as if that's all Andy had to hear.

Lifting the boy he throws him on the bed and lies on top of him.

He continues the kiss.

Smiling, Josh reaches down so that his hand was now brushing against Andy's member through the towel.

He could feel that the man was semi-erect but he was definitely getting there.

A moan escapes from Andy's lips.

"Easy Josh."

He wasn't exactly sure how far Josh had intended for this to go.

Josh sits up and carefully pushes Andy off him.

He takes his hand and makes him sit at the edge of the bed.

Andy not sure what he was doing just follows along.

Josh gets off the bed, and in just his jeans he gets on his knees and positions himself in between Andy's legs.

Josh didn't want to scare Andy off.

He slowly removes the towel from Andy.

He gets up for just a moment to place a kiss on the nervous man's lips.

"Its ok Andy. I promise you'll enjoy it."

He gets back on his knees.

He brings his head down to where he can now suckle on the inner thighs of Andy's leg.

Andy whips his head back and lets out a loud moan.

Josh really knew what he was doing.

This was definitely not his first time, but it was for Andy.

He travels from the inner thighs down to his balls sack.

He takes the whole thing in his mouth and suckles on them fondly.

Andy arches to the touch. He was beginning to get a bit light headed.

He couldn't believe that he allowed this young sailor to get him in such an uncompromising position.

He had him squirming and moaning. There were moments here and there when he felt like a fool.

Josh personally loved this. To have that much power over a captain was exhilarating.

Only he can say as a man that he had gotten Captain Andy to moan under his touch.

Grabbing hold of the erect member he licks the sides.

Andy hunches over and clutches Josh's head.

"Ugh! God Josh…I can't."

Josh laughs and quickly flicks the tip of his tongue on the tip of Andy's aching member.

"I haven't even started yet."

And with that he takes Andy whole.

Bobbing his head slowly down and rapidly up was getting the moans he wanted to hear.

He savored the taste of Andy. He wanted him to truly enjoy this.

He was his first and he wanted to be his best.

Careful to not bring Andy over the edge he keeps the pace slow. He just wanted him to experience this.

He thought it was cute that Andy was shaking.

Pulling away he pushes the Hillstrand down.

"You ok?"

Andy nods,

"Yeah."

"Do you have any type of lube?"

"Lube?"

Dropping his head Josh gets up.

"Don't worry I'll get something to work."

Lying there Andy stares at the ceiling.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

Before he could answer, Josh was back with some type of oil.

"Josh, I think you gotta really think this through."

"Relax."

He then removes the rest of his clothing, exposing himself fully to the man lying on the bed.

Andy watches and remains speechless. He couldn't bring himself to turn away. A blush soon runs across his face.

Josh straddles the man again and gives him a kiss.

He takes a palm full of the oil and messages Andy with it.

Taking a deep breath he watches the boy message him.

Andy had wish that he was drunk so that maybe the situation would have made sense.

"Ready?"

Andy doesn't say a word. His blue eyes meet with brown as if that was good enough to seal the deal.

Lifting himself up Josh takes hold of Andy's member and positions it to his entry.

He inches his way as he sits on the aching member.

Andy grabs hold of his hips and helps him down, but the feeling was growing even more intense.

A hiss escapes from Josh's lips.

Soon hisses become moans.

He lifts himself up and lowers himself in such a beautiful rhythm that Andy falls completely under his spell.

Andy begins to explore the young man's body.

Tracing the palm of his hands over the slightly chiseled chest.

Josh increases the pace, but this time Andy has now deleveloped the courage to take part in their little romp.

Not wanting to end this way Andy lifts Josh and flips him so that he was now at the bottom.

Looking into those brown eyes confirm his enchantment with the young sailor.

He combs his hand through Josh's hair and lowers himself for a kiss.

"Damn it Josh."

Pushing himself up into a push up position Andy pushes himself into Josh and quickly gets a feel and rhythm going.

The feeling was amazing.

To hear Josh moan and squirm was beginning to become too much for him.

He didn't want to let Josh off easy especially all the torment he put him through to get him to this point but his body had other plans.

Josh wanting to make sure that he too was taken cared of begins to masturbate.

The room fills with the sound of grunts and moans.

Josh's moans grow loader and Andy can feel his body clench against him.

Thrusting forward Josh spills all over his own chest.

Andy pulls Josh into a body crushing hug.

With his face right next to Josh's ear he grunts loudly until he can feel the pressure build up in between his legs.

He feels that familiar cold feeling right before his eyes begin to flutter from the sensation.

"JOSH!"

He spills into him and collapses.

They both lie there breathing heavily.

Josh smiles and giggles.

"Man Andy. I didn't' think you had it in you, but you surprised me."

Andy was glad that he was laughing because he was still trying to take in on what exactly happened.

Andy doesn't say a word.

Josh was beginning to regret what he did only because he wasn't sure how Andy would cope with the idea that they had just fucked. Andy was right to assume that this wasn't Josh's first time with a guy, but then again Josh wasn't married with kids. It was much easier for him to get up and walk away from this.

"Listen Andy, I'm sorry."

Andy lets out a laugh.

"Oh! Now you're sorry? I needed that kind of thinking an hour ago!"

Josh sits up and reaches for a cigarette.

Lighting it he takes in a deep breath. Blowing out the smoke, he takes a moment to think.

"Thanks Andy."

Confused he rolls over to look at Josh who now has a very somber look on his face.

" For what?"

"For taking it away."

"What did I take exactly and please don't say your virginity or I swear-"

Josh burst out laughing.

"No…"

"Then what?"

"The pain."

That hurt for Andy to hear, but not wanting to damper the mood he gives Josh a pat in the back.

"No problem brotha."

Josh gets up to leave and head back to John's room when he feels Andy take hold of his arm.

"In all seriousness Josh, this can't be your go to for therapy. You need to man up and start facing your problems head on. John and I will always be here for you, but it can't be this way."

Josh nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I know that now. Thanks Andy."

Walking out he closes the door behind him, leaving Andy with his thoughts.

Rolling on his back he stares at the ceiling.

"So we meet again ceiling…damn it."


End file.
